Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-8q}{7} - \dfrac{-6q}{7}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{-8q - (-6q)}{7}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-2q}{7}$